I'm Sorry
by Dark Hollow
Summary: Ichigo gets hurt trying to protect Rukia. Rukia becomes sad and cannot forgive herself. What will Ichigo and Rukia do ?


Fanfiction: Im sorry

Pairing: Ichiruki

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but if i did, ichigo and rukia would always be together and have many kids. Tite Kubo has all authorities on Bleach.

As he lay on his bed, covered in blood stained shinigami robes, a short black shinigami sat in the chair next to his bed. Ichigo Kurosaki was still unconcious after an attack by a hollow. It all started on a clear day. Ichigo and Rukia were in the park together. Ichigo was going to confess his feelings to Rukia.

"I have to make this day perfect for her," he thought.

Just as when he was to tell her, the spiritual pressure of a hollow could be felt. Both Ichigo and Rukia changed into shinigami and went in search of the hollow. Suddenly! they found the hollow in the city. It was big and hungry for souls. Ichigo went in to slice him up. Ichigo sliced off its arm but it grew back.

"Dammit" he said. "Its arm grew back."

"let me freeze it," Rukia told ichigo. "Tsuki no mei, hakuren!" yelled Rukia. The hollow dodged the frozen attack and began to attack Rukia. Suddenly! Ichigo grabbed her up and dodged its attack.

"Rukia, you need to be more careful you idiot!" screamed Ichigo.

"I can take care of my self dumbass!" yelled Rukia.

"Fine! but dont blame me if u get hurt." he said to Rukia knowing he would not let anything happen to her.

Ichigo and Rukia both went back into battle. The hollow came out of its hiding spot and started firing at Ichigo. Ichigo defended each attack that hollow sent at him. He then went in for the attack and sliced that hollow on the mask. Just before Ichigo sliced up that hollow, it sent one final blast right at had not seen the attack come.

"Rukia!" screamed Ichigo as he went in front of her and took the attack head on. The blast of needles pierced his skin and one missed his heart.

"Ichigo!" she said. "Ichigo!" "ICHIIGOOOO!"

Ichigo Kurosaki laid unconscious in the air. A needle stuck up from his back. Rukia took him carefully and laid him on his bed. She sat on his chair for two hours waiting for him to get up again. Rukia was thinking to herself; saying that Ichigo will wake up again and everything will be o.k. He did not show any signs of movement. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Ichigo, you dumbass. You saved me at the cost of your life. I will never forgive you for this."

She broke down crying and fell on Ichigo's body. Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to see Rukia crying on his chest. "Rukia? What are you doing?" As soon as he said this, Rukia looked up and stared at him. She couldn't help herself but hug him as tight as possible.

"Ichigo...Why" she murmured.

"Because, you are worth saving." he said to her.

"Baka! I will never forgive you. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!." she said loudly as she was pounding on his chest and crying at the same time.

Ichigo could not help himself to wrap his arms around her body. "Rukia, I am sorry. I am sorry I made you worried. All I wanted to do was protect you and that is what I did." he said to her.

"Why? Why did you save me?"

"Because, I love you." he said to her. Immediately, Rukia's eyes went up and both made eye contact. Ichigo then came forward and pressed his lips on hers. Rukia's arms went around his neck while his arms went around her body. After one minute, they broke off the kiss for air. Rukia was sad that it was over but Ichigo took her and put her on his bed. She was lying down next to him. He never took his eyes off her and neither did she. Ichigo went again for her lips. He wanted more and she knew that. She let him slip his tongue in her mouth to let him taste her. Rukia started to undress Ichigo and he started to do the same. Ichigo removed her bra and out came two supple breasts. Rukia laid on the bed and Ichigo took one of breasts in his mouth. He started sucking on one while his hand went for the other one. Rukia started letting out moans and sounds that she was unfamiliar with. She felt a blush come across her face.

After Ichigo was done with her breasts he made a saliva trail down to her skirt. He instantly removed the skirt and panties in an instant. Ichigo started to tease Rukia by playing with her clit. Rukia moved with his touch. She felt very sensative down there. After Ichigo was done, he started licking her pussy. He loved the juices that would come out from it. Ichigo removed his mouth and told Rukia that he is ready to make love to her.

"I know this will hurt, but I will never hurt you again."

"I know you will always." she assured him.

Ichigo was ready. He positioned his manhood and entered easy. When he felt her barrier, he quickly thrusted into her. Rukia let out a loud cry for she felt the pain. Tears started to roll down her eyes for the pain was too much. Seeing the tears, Ichigo did not move and kissed her tears away. Rukia then felt the pain go away and felt a feeling of good.

"Ichigo, I'm alright. You can move." After this, Ichigo kept thrusting into her. He could feel the pleasure building up in himself but he did not want to release just yet. He loved the sensation that he was feeling right now with Rukia. He loved it when she would squeeze her womanhood around his penis. Ichigo went faster knowing he was going to climax soon. Rukia also felt she was going to climax too. She started to come all over his penis and that felt good for him. That was it for him. He spilled his hot seeds into her and it overflowed her pussy.

Ichigo grabbed a blanket from his bed and put it around her and himself. "Ichigo, I don't hate you. I love you." Rukia said to him.

"I love you too Rukia and I won't let anything happen to you. I will risk my life for you." he answered.

"No Ichigo, I don't want you to risk your life. For if you die..." she paused trying not to think of what she would do.

"if you die because of me, then I will kill myself." Ichigo smiled because of this and kissed her on the head.

"Well then, I won't die for your sake." he said. Rukia smiled and kissed him for an hour. She knew that whenever she was in trouble, it was always Ichigo that would save her and if he was in any trouble, she would always be by her side as lovers do.


End file.
